


Pink Satin

by Galadwen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Dom Castiel, Light BDSM, M/M, Pink Panties, Spin Off, Sub Dean, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadwen/pseuds/Galadwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning Cas pulled out a pair or pink, satin panties, and laid them on the bed for Dean to find when he got out of the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Satin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This is Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736090) by [Sneery69](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneery69/pseuds/Sneery69). 



It happened one morning, some time after they started their ‘thing’, as Dean would call it. They were still adjusting, and it wasn’t easy, because they weren’t easy. Their history, their way to love wasn’t. It wasn’t all good, but it was fine most of the times and above all, it was real.

Sam had decided for the low profile tactic, pretending not to hear what happened in the room next to his, or eventually booking a farther one, screw caution. But most of the times, he was happy, too.

One morning Cas pulled out a pair or pink, satin panties, and laid them on the bed for Dean to find when he got out of the shower.

Dean stopped, looking between the piece of pink lingerie and Cas.

“Those for me?”

“If you want them.”

Dean smirked, a mischievous grin on his lips “You want to fuck me in them?”

Cas smiled in return “Well, eventually yes. But I’d like you to wear them, all day.”

Dean was taken aback by the request. Cas was rarely giving him direct orders. He wouldn’t say _‘I want you to’_ , instead he said _‘I’d like you to’_ , but Dean knew very well to not be fooled by grammar.

Still, he furrowed his eyebrows, debating with himself.

“I’m not sure, Cas…”

“No rush, Dean. Think about it.”

The pink panties kept appearing the next days, without a word from Castiel: he pulled them out and left them there. They went untouched for a few times, until one day Dean yield and wore them. He did it in private, when Cas was already out, because a part of him was still holding on to his pride. The same part that told him he was doing it for Cas, to be good for him, because he didn’t want to be a disappointment to him. And of course, it was true, in part. But it was hard to deny the feeling of the silky fabric that held his cock tight, the pleasant and equally annoying tickling sensation of the lace trimming, and the rough touch of his jeans sliding over all of that. God, it felt great. It would have been a long, long day.

And it was. Also, because Cas kept to ‘accidentally’ trip over him, brushing against his crotch, with the result that the already tight panties were becoming tighter and tighter. He thought about jerking off once or twice—Cas hadn’t say anything about it, he hadn’t forbid him. Still, it didn’t feel right, it felt a lot like a failure. So he gritted his teeth and bore, counting every second to that night.  

And when the night came, Cas was positively smirking.

“Did you enjoy your underwear, Dean?”

Dean flushed red, but nodded “Yes. But can I please take them off now? It’s torture” he pleaded.

“Oh, you poor boy” Cas mocked him “We’ll see. Step out of your clothes, for now.”

Dean obeyed, and remained standing in his panties, cock aching, while Cas watched him, seated on the bed.

“You’re just so gorgeous…” he murmured, taking in the sight of Dean’s body in the dim light, then he got up and brushed his fingertips lightly on the satin, making Dean groan and shut his eyes closed.

“God, Cas…” Dean’s voice was already heavy with desire, but Cas chuckled and took a step back.

“Turn around.”

“What?” Dean asked in confusion.

“Don’t make me say it twice, Dean.”

Dean did as he was told, and he gasped as a silk, black blindfold obscured his vision and was firmly tied on the back of his head. For a moment he panicked, but then felt Cas’ body pressing on his.

“Do you trust me, Dean?” it was just a whisper, close to his ear, that sent shivers down his spine.

Dean exhaled, and whispered back “I do.”

“Good” he could almost hear the smile in Cas’ voice “Then spin for me.”

Cas made him spin a few times, like they were playing blindman’s bluff, and when he stopped he felt lightheaded and a bit dizzy. He couldn’t see a thing, either. Cas took his hand and pushed him gently on the bed.

“Stay there” he said, his voice the rasping growl that always drove Dean crazy “I’ll be back soon. In the meanwhile, I want you to stroke yourself, so that I find you hard and ready when I come back. But—“ he held Dean’s hand and placed it on the panties “Only over these. No direct touching. Understood?”

Dean groaned in frustration but nodded, starting to stoke lightly over the fabric.

\---

He didn’t know how much time had passed. He assumed he couldn’t be that much, but it was hard to judge, caged as he was in the darkness of the blindfold and the slight dizziness from the earlier spinning and his own arousal, making his heart pump hard and his ears ring.

But Cas had said he would be back, so Dean waited.

He was starting to doze off when, without any warning, he felt two hands on his legs, grabbing him and manhandling him into all four.

“Cas...? Is it you?” Dean asked, voice a bit uncertain, but no answer came. Instead, the hands kept stroking his legs and buttocks, grasping them and massaging them, pulling at the fabric. Dean hissed through his teeth, cock aching and straining against the panties, but the hands were relentless.

He almost yelled when the fabric was pulled aside, and a wet tongue started lapping and probing at his hole, making him see stars in the blackness of his blindfolded eyes.

“Cas..oh god…Cas…” he was whining and whimpering against the wet mouth torturing him, but again no one answered his plea, not even a rough whisper in his ear, and it was driving him crazy.

He felt one hand crawling up his spine and tugging at his hair, as a slick finger replaced the tongue, first circling him lightly and then entering him. It pushed and pulled and teased, while Dean’s moans and whimpers got higher in pitch. Then another was added. And then another. Moving inside him, fucking him mercilessly and stretching him.

“Ah! Oh god…yes…please Cas, please…” he was becoming more incoherent with every second, pushing back on the fingers, asking for more, but the hands kept him steady, allowing him only so much, over and over again.

For a moment, the thought crossed his mind that maybe it really wasn’t Cas. That maybe he paid someone else to fuck him, and he was just watching. He felt like he was suppose to panic at the thought, at the fact that Cas felt he could do whatever he pleased with him, but strangely he didn’t. It felt oddly arousing, and it only made him groan louder, his cock leaking against the pink satin.

At some point, between his moans and whimpers and pleas, the panties were slid to his knees, and he felt the tip of a cock pressing to his hole, and, again without even as much a moan, it was breaching him, filling him to the hilt.

Dean let go another loud moan, begging incoherently the stranger—Cas, whoever it was, to move, to fuck him hard and don’t stop, ever stop. And he was satisfied, as he started moving, hammering into him at a rough pace, pushing his face down into the pillows. Dean unconsciously tried to push back on the cock that was fucking him in such a deliciously hard way, but one hand held his hips tight, keeping him in place, and causing him to whimper and plea even more. Then the free hand went to Dean’s neglected dick, and he almost screamed in pleasure when it started moving.

He was close, oh so close “Oh god…please, please oh god!...” And all of a sudden, he thought about Cas, laid in a corner of the bedroom, watching get fucked by a stranger in the dim light, watching him getting held in place and fucked hard in pink satin panties like a little slut, and he pictured Cas stroking himself while watching and looking at him and smiling his mischievous smile and ordering him _‘Come for me, Dean’_

The thought sent him right over the edge, and he jerked off violently, while the other kept thrusting through his orgasm, to come only a few seconds later.

Dean collapsed on the mattress, knees giving out, and the other man fell on top of him, panting heavily.

Gentle hands then scooped him and removed his blindfold, and Dean found himself laying exhausted in the arms of a very sweaty Castiel. His eyes were soft and heavy with the aftermath of pleasure, but his gaze was concerned.

“Dean? Are you okay?”

Dean smiled tiredly “Oh, Cas…it’s really you…” his voice was hoarse by all the moaning and screaming.

“Of course is me, who else should be?” Cas furrowed his brows, perplexed “Here, drink some water” he added, fussing over the night table with one hand and bringing a glass to Dean’s lips. He helped him drink, then held him again.

“I thought that maybe you paid someone to…” Dean started, but his voice trailed off.

“Without your consent first?” Cas bit his lower lip “I’m sorry Dean, I thought it would be good to enact your fantasy…but you know you could have stopped it anytime, right?”

Dean felt really silly, because of course. He remembered when the angel had peered through his dark thoughts, the fantasies he hasn’t confessed even to himself. He remembered how naked and exposed and incredibly good it had felt, to have someone _know_ and don’t question it. And he felt a bit silly, remembering his safe word.

“…I know. Don’t worry, I really liked it” He stroked Cas cheek, and placed a kiss on his chest, snuggling into his arms some more.

“…I thought you might have, from the sound of it” Cas grinned, as Dean flushed red and gave him a flick on a shoulder.

“Only, I don’t know if I like it anymore, not seeing you” Dean added.

“The blindfold?”

“No” his voice was low and a bit shy, but Cas knew.

“You don’t want me to take you from behind anymore…?” and Cas was really curious, because it was something Dean had always struggle with, from the beginning.

Dean nodded “I want…I want to be able to watch you, when you make love to me” he swallowed hard, trying his best to keep eye contact. Cas just stared at him in wonder: it was the first time Dean had used those word, instead of any impersonal variation of ‘having sex’. He nodded in return.

“I want that, too.” And he placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead.

Dean smiled happily and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep, held tight by the arms of his beloved angel.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It seems I'm writing spin off these days. What can I say? I have a giant kink for sub Dean in pink panties. I'm not really good at smut so any comment is appreciated, and also i can't possibly write smut for my otp without fluff and romance so.  
> The story was originally posted on tumblr [here.](http://bornonthebattleground.tumblr.com/post/96559228187/the-pink-panties) Hope you had fun :)


End file.
